Flipped
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Based on the book Flipped. Ya know, the one with the chicken on the front? Story better than summary, I hope. There will be BIG CLIFFIES somewhere in the story!  Surprise Pairings in later story!
1. Oliver

**I got this idea by reading the first and second chapters of the book "Flipped." Well, it's kinda based around it, like the format or whatever, so like if there's a cliffy on one chap, u have 2 wait 2 chaps to figure it out…..I'm kinda gonna focus on this story and Never Know Where You'll Find Him………so……………..**

**Chapter 1**

**Oliver**

The minute I saw that moving van pull up I was thinking, "Yes! The Jenkins moved! That lady smelled really BAD!! But she was really nice….." And I was also hoping that the family had a kid my age. Because my little brother has that kid down the street, and I have 1 friend, her name is Lilly.

Yes, my only friend is a girl.

And with my luck, this family won't have any kids my age.

Then, the moving truck pulled back aways, CRAP!

The Jenkins are STILL HERE!

That family's moving into this Huuuuu-ge Malibu condo, perfect for a young family!

My mom already started baking cookies.

Oh my gosh.

She is saying, "I want to be the best neighbor for them."

"Yea, Whatever, mom," My OLDER brother, Ethan, said.

"Mom, I'm going over there!" I said and walked outside.

"Oliver, look!" Lilly was standing outside my front door, pointing at a girl with long, brown hair, unloading boxes.

"Let's go," She said.

We walked over there, and the girl heard Lilly's skateboard and turned around.

Beautiful.

Drop-Dead Gorgeous.

Her brown eyes made their way to me.

"Hi, I'm Miley," She said, with some southern accent.

"Hi, I'm-," I started.

"What are you from Texas?" The mean girls at our school, Amber and Ashley, asked rudely.

"Tennessee," She said softly.

"Whatever, Hillbilly," Amber said.

Miley ran towards her house, tears running down her cheek.

I ran for her, barging into their empty house, running up the stairs, following the sounds of her sniffs. I found her room and peeked inside.

She was sitting in the corner with her face buried in her hands.

I walked over their slowly and sat down by her.

"I'm from Texas, and when I moved here, all the kids made fun of me, too," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup, I was constantly made fun of. That girl I hang out with is the only one who didn't make fun of me," I said.

"Is she your only friend?" She asked.

"Not anymore," I said, putting my arm around her. She smiled.

"Well, I better go, my mom's probably worried," I said, getting up.

"Yea, my dad probably is too, with just us up here," She said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," She said.

I walked downstairs, looking for Lilly, and she was talking to Miley's dad and an older kid that looked like her brother or something.

"Oh there you are, we have to go, your mom's calling for us, bye!" Lilly said, dragging me out of the house.

I followed her, thinking about the girl up there.

She was so pretty!

I looked up in her window and there she was, waving at me.

She mouthed something to me, and I gave her a funny face.

She started laughing and the disappeared.


	2. Miley

**Chapter 2**

**Miley**

Man, how I wanted to get out of this moving van. Gosh, it was a loooooooong ride.

Tennessee to California? Yea, I thought so.

I got out and stretched and stuff and this blonde girl pulls up across the street in front of this pretty, old, fixed up house.

She was about to knock when this shaggy-haired brunette boy comes out.

I started unloading boxes and kinda ignored them.

All of the sudden, I heard a skateboard rolling behind me.

I turned around and both of them were standing there.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I said, trying to make friends.

"Hi I'm-," The boy was cut off by two girls walking by.

"What are you, from Texas?" They asked.

"Tennessee," I said.

"Whatever, Hillbilly," One said.

I felt tears build up in my eyes.

Oh great.

I turned and ran, because I didn't want these kids thinking I was some kind of baby.

I heard distant footsteps behind me, but I kept running.

I ran upstairs into my empty room and sat in the corner and cried, with my face buried in my hands.

Then the boy slowly came in, and sat by me.

"I'm from Texas, and when I moved here, the kids made fun of me, too," He said.

"Really?" I didn't believe him. He seems like a popular guy.

"Yup, I was constantly made fun of. That girl I hang out with is the only one who didn't make fun of me," He said.

"Is she your only friend?" I asked.

He put his arm around me, "Not anymore."

Then I smiled.

After a while, He got up, "Well, I better go, my mom's probably worried."

"Yea, my dad probably is too, with just us up here," I said, positive.

"Bye," He said.

"Bye," I said.

I sat in my room for a while, looking out the window, looking for him.

I saw him and waved.

I said, "Bye Mysterious cute boy."

And he went, "What?"

I laughed.

What a dork.

A cute dork.

A REALLY cute dork.

**HEY!! My stupid Word thingy messed up this whole chapter so I had to write it again!!! UGH I was soooo MAD!!**

**Anyways, I kinda realized that its not exactly the same as Flipped.**

**AND THEN, I realized that someone else wrote a Flipped story. Sorry!!**


End file.
